Crossing The Line
by btamamura
Summary: After years of thinking of each other as brothers, it never occurred to them that they really felt much more. Shounen-ai. Forgottenshipping. Tracey x Ryou


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters._

**Notes:**_** For a long time now, I've been shipping Tracey x Ryou, a crossover pairing. Sure, in the past I'd have them stress that they were brothers, but I came to realise over the years that they could do just one little thing different and they'd be beyond brotherly bounds. In the end, I found that just too cute, and wanted to write one in which they realise how deep their feelings for each other run. This is shounen-ai, which means it's a romantic relationship between two males. If you don't like that, then please leave. If you don't mind it, then I hope you enjoy this.**_

_We're brothers. We're not related, but we're so close, we're like brothers._ That was what they'd always said. But, then there was always something they could do different that would cross those lines.

Neither of them really realised it at the time, but as their bonds grew even stronger over time, Tracey and Ryou both came to the realisation that maybe they were more than brothers after all.

There was a time that Ryou felt upset, so Tracey pulled him into an embrace and held him as he cried. That was perfectly fine for friends and brothers. But, then he'd give him a kiss as well. That was also fine, as it was either on the cheek, temple or forehead. But, if it was on the nose, then the line was coming close to being crossed.

Ryou had done the same for Tracey whenever he needed comfort. And, he too had come close to crossing the line. It was only because he was conscious of his actions that he didn't.

They sat there eating lunch while the Pokemon played nearby. "This is delicious as always, Ryou."

Ryou blushed lightly. "Thank you very much, Tracey." He smiled gently as he watched the Pokemon Watcher eat the sandwiches he'd made. He always put in a lot of effort when it came to his cooking, he never wanted anybody to eat anything less. But, on this day, he'd put in a lot more effort than usual. He was glad that the result was what he was hoping for.

Tracey finished the sandwich and started licking the jam off his fingers. He realised Ryou was watching him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Ryou turned back to watch the Pokemon playing. "It's a nice day today, huh?"

"Yeah. The sun is shining and the Pokemon are having a blast."

"What makes this day better is that we're together." Ryou's blush darkened a bit more.

Tracey nodded. "I'm glad you're back, Ryou. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." He shifted closer so he was right beside Tracey. "Very much."

"Ryou..." Tracey could feel the other's body heat, he realised Ryou must be sitting pretty close.

They had been silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Hey, Trace?"

"Yeah, Ryou?"

"Do you still feel like we're brothers?"

Tracey lay back on the picnic blanket and looked up at the sky. "Of course, I could never feel anything less. How about you?"

"Well, I don't feel anything less, but..."

"Ryou?"

The white-haired young man also lay back, before rolling onto his side and looking at the Watcher. "I wonder if we've always felt we were brothers."

"What makes you say that?"

"Our actions. We have come pretty close to crossing the line numerous times."

Tracey nodded as he rolled over so he could look into his friend's equally brown eyes. "That's true. I'd never had a friend I was so close to before, so you're the only friend I hug and kiss the way I do."

Ryou nodded slightly as he started blushing again. "Do you think that maybe we were always meant to be more than brothers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...there are times I think other thoughts." He shifted closer to the Watcher and swallowed a large lump in his throat. It was now or never. "Thoughts like this..."

Tracey watched as Ryou closed his eyes and leaned close. He felt his cheeks warming as Ryou's lips came close to his. He noticed Ryou was holding himself back, just in case. His heart skipped a beat. _Ryou was right. If there's one thing we tended to do, it was stop ourselves before we crossed this line. But, there's no need to worry about it anymore._ He closed the gap and allowed his lips to meet with Ryou's.

Ryou whimpered as he felt Tracey's lips on his. _This is the line we were scared to cross. I'm glad we finally have._ He reached a hand to the Watcher's cheek and started to stroke it lightly as he felt the dark-haired boy lick his bottom lip.

Tracey reached a hand around Ryou and started to stroke his back through his thin t-shirt. He continued to probe for entrance to Ryou's mouth and was soon granted entrance. He slipped his tongue into the warm cavern and was greeted by Ryou's own oral organ. He let out a quiet moan as Ryou's tongue danced with his.

Ryou's eyes shut tighter. He slid his hand down from Tracey's cheek to his back, down to his lower back, then back up again.

They pulled back from the kiss, just for the sake of gaining much needed oxygen. They were both blushing lightly, and their brown eyes were shining. "Tracey..."

Tracey panted as he continued to stroke Ryou's back. "I don't understand why we were so anxious about crossing that line. I've always loved you, but I never quite realised it was really this strong."

Ryou nodded as he caught his breath. "I still love you so much, Trace. It's definitely a lot stronger than what I once felt."

The Watcher smiled as he continued stroking Ryou's back. Only, his hand had slipped up the shirt. "There's another line I want to cross with you, but we shouldn't cross it right now."

"Later in our room?"

"Definitely. Do you want to cross that line too?"

"I'm willing to cross every line with you, Tracey."

Tracey smiled and moved to give Ryou another passionate kiss, still only showing half as much as what would be shown later in their room.


End file.
